A New Fairy at Alfea
by Month4
Summary: Follow the new fairy at Alfea, April, as she becomes The Fairy of Knowledge.
1. Meet the Fairy of Knowledge

This story takes place after Bloom locks The Legendarium for good. It follows a special fairy from Earth who's about to have her adventure at Alfea. Her name is April. Her story starts during the last week of summer vacation.

April is a teenage girl with long brown-red hair and is in the library on a beautiful day. She is there to study for this contest this collage is hosting. The contest is like a game show. Those that are competing answer questions in different categories, the winner gets accepted to the collage without taking an entrance exam. April is a very smart girl. Since she was a child she only had to read a book once to memorize everything inside it. At first she brushed it off as having a photographic memory, but she's about to realize what it truly is. She already read everything else the contest required their competitors to study, all but one history book, that's why she's in the library on such a beautiful day. As she takes the book she requires she is focusing on the knowledge that could be in the book when there are sparkles coming out of her hand without her noticing. Suddenly she is shoved to the side and the book she just took out drops to the floor.

"Move aside Ape, a more worthy person needs that book," exclaims the snotty voice of April's self-proclaimed arch rival, Rachel, as she picks up the book April was holding. She and April have been equal in all school subjects, except P.E since first grade. In P.E Rachel always beat April. Unknown to either of them as Rachel was shoving April aside the same thing happened as what happened with the book with the contact. Rachel opens the book and takes a look inside before gasping.

"Is this some kind of joke," exclaims Rachel angrily as she flips through the book in her hands. "This book is blank. I have to complain about this at once." She slams the book shut and storms off to find a librarian. Something flashes through April's mind as she watches Rachel stomp out of sight. Stuff about history she didn't read about, and a plan about Rachel unleashing an evil robot under her control if she doesn't win the contest. April follows Rachel to see what she's going to do. April finds her when she stops a passing librarian.

"Excuse me, this book is blank," says Rachel as she shoves the book into the librarian's hands.

"That can't be right," exclaims the librarian as she opens the book and looks at it.

"See, this book is fine," continues the librarian as she hands the book back to Rachel. She hands the book back open, and inside April could see the book full of words. Rachel leaves to check out the book in confusion. April returns to the shelf she got the history book from and finds another copy of it. She sits at one of the tables to read it. But as she looks though the book she finds out that it's filled with all the stuff that popped into her head with the whole robot plan. So she puts the book away and leaves the library.

Two days later

It is the day of the collage's competition being held in the courtyard of the school. All of the competitors including April and Rachel are sitting in chairs in the background of the stage. Three podiums are lined up side-by-side facing the audience. A man is standing behind the one in the middle.

"Good afternoon, I'm Principle Hathers," introduces the man. "We told everyone the rules before opening the sign-up counter. So let's get started!"

Three hours later the contest is over. April and Rachel were in the finals.

"The winner is April!" announces Principle Hathers. Nobody notices Rachel taking a remote control from her bag and turning it on. Suddenly the wooden stage catches on fire and the sound of metal cutting wood is heard before a robot bursts through the bottom of the stage and towards the audience. April's mind goes back to the plans for the robot and she focuses on the design for the robot. She doesn't notice her clothing changing until she hears gasps from the people that hadn't ran away in fright. She takes a moment to look at herself. She is wearing a red mid length skirt with a red blouse and a red business jacket. On her feet are a pair of red high heel shoes. Her hair changed hair style too, from her usual wearing it down she has it in a high ponytail. What surprised her more was the fact she has wings coming out of her back now. They look like she has an opened book on her back. With a light blue cover and clear pages. After a quick peak at her new looks she turns back to the robot.

"Mind Erase!" she calls as she throws a ball of energy at it. Once the energy ball hits the robot it stops. Out of the corner of her eye April sees Rachel sneaking away.

"Book Binders!" April calls out as she throws a stream of energy at Rachel. The energy stream wraps around Rachel's body and trips her.

"Principle Hathers, here's your saboteur," says April to the principle. "And here's the proof." She then imagines the memory of the encounter with Rachel at the library flowing into the palm of her hand, then she tosses it at the principle.

"I see," the principle slowly says. "I'll deal with this now. I can't thank you enough."

Two days before school starts

April is reading about the outcome that Rachel got in the newspapers. It reads that Rachel, the daughter of a wealthy family, has been banned from all public and private schools. Leaving her with just community schools. Her parents are now putting a rule on her money income saying that she has to work in order to get an allowance. As she reads more the mail she has been awaiting for arrives, the last of the collage acceptance. One letter stands out the most, one she didn't apply for, the one for Alfea. She only heard about it from the news about six fairies who calls their group The Winx. Inside she reads the pamphlet that's included. It looks amazing. When she brings this up with her parents they say that she can go. There is no money problems, since as a thank you Principle Hathers' school is paying for any school that she is going to if she didn't pick theirs. April follows the directions given to her in the letter to accept their offer to go to Alfea.

One day before school starts

April and her parents are waiting outside by the street with a huge suitcase filled with all of April's clothes. And there's also a cardboard box with all her school supplies and entertainment supplies in it. Right on time a portal opens and a bus drives through to stop in front of their house. April hugs her parents and says her goodbyes while the bus man loads her suitcase into the luggage compartment of the bus. April boards the bus and as it drives into a different portal she wave to her parents.

A few hours later

The bus stopped a few times to pick up more freshmen. But it arrives at a gigantic building that's all purple and pink with light blue gate doors shaped like wings. A few minutes later everyone is out of the bus and the bus man is almost done unloading the students' luggage. The gates open to let a woman with brown hair in a bob cut and holding a clipboard through.

"Attention new students, once you collected your luggage line up in front of me!" calls the woman. April is the fourth one in line.

"April from Earth," says April once it is her turn in front.

"You may go in," responds the woman once she found April's name on the check list. April walks through the gateway and into the courtyard of her new school. When she's a good ways into the courtyard where she won't be in the way while she admire the scenery.

"Wow," she exclaims.

"Yeah, it's amazing to freshmen," says a female voice beside her.

"You can say that again," replies April without tuning toward the voice. "I was just a girl on Earth. Then one day it all changed, like having powers, now here I am."

"I was the exact same way myself," says the voice. "But I've found friends, and learned how to use my powers. Making friends here is like anywhere else. And how to use your powers is just feeling your power source, focus on where you aim your winx, that's another word for your power, and remember the words to the spells if there are any."

"Thank you," smiles April.

"You better go join the rest of the freshmen," points out the voice. "Miss Faragonda is about to give the welcoming speech."

"Oh, right. See ya," says April. Then she dashes towards the group of the other freshmen, without noticing that was Bloom she was just talking to.


	2. Getting a Charmix

It is the first day of school and April is on her way to her fist class when Miss. Faragonda's voice is heard through the speakers.

"Attention freshmen students," begins Miss. Faragonda. "On the first Saturday of the school year we're hosting a freshman dance to welcome you all. The freshmen of Red Fountain School of Heroism are joining us as guests of honor. Thank you and enjoy a wonderful first year." That brings a smile to April's face, she knows which dress she's going to wear.

Cloud Tower, School for Witches

Here we come to meet a witch that is connected to April's destiny. Her name is Crystal. She is starting her sophomore year here at Cloud Tower. She was one of the witches that was with Selina when she enrolled last year. She only has the ability to make copies of powers in the form of a crystal small enough to put on a necklace that she can channel like it is her own abilities. When The Twix captured The Zaltora School for Psychic Arts she made a copy of the power of their school and now whears that crystal around her neck on a gold chain underneath her blouse. When The Twix had been defeated and Headmistress Griffin had the freshmen retake the entrance exam she turns herself invisible so that no one will see her use the copy of The Zaltora's School's power to make another freshman embarrass herself, therefore she was able to pass it up as her own ability. That is how she got into Cloud Tower. Due to The Twix having control over the school for most of the school year everyone is ordered to go to summer school in order to move on to the next level.

All the students are gathered in the Auditorium, Professor Griffin is sitting on the throne on stage.

"Good afternoon girls," greets Professor Griffin. "I trust your first day of school is full of wonderful mayhem. I have quite the surprise lined up for kicking off the school year. This year you will be inventing your own pranks. You'll write them down in at least two pages, double spaced, and the best from each school level will win their chance to use their plan to ruin a magical school's welcoming celebration. May the baddest witch win." As the students files out Crystal uses the copy of The Zaltora School's powers to implant the thought into the back of Professor Griffin's mind to switch names on her paper with the student with the best plan and then giving that one to her secretly. She also give her the thought of giving her Alfea to do it on. After she is done she continues on with an evil grin on her face.

The day before the big day

Crystal is standing in Professor Griffin's office with three other students in front of the owner of the office. True to what she did to the headmistress she got Alfea as the target school, the school with the best powers in all of Magix. In her dorm room she finds an envelope addressed to her from Professor Griffin containing plans to a wicked prank that's not the one she submitted, but has her name on it.

"Can this day get any better?" She says to herself.

At Alfea on the day of the dance

April is in ballroom wearing the dress she picked out. It's, long, dark blue and with lace as the fabric in front of her chest. She chose a pair of black high heel shoes for her feet and sapphire hanging earrings for her ears. She is dancing by herself to the music that is playing. The Winx Club are playing for them live. She stops when some one taps her on the shoulder, it is Griselda wanting April to follow her to a more quiet area to talk. They stop at the edge of the room on the other side of where the music is.

Crystal is being invisible near where Griselda takes April. She has just finished setting up the prank that she manipulated Professor Griffin into giving her and has started making copies of the fairies' powers. She is doing Roxy's powers over animals when she overhears something very interesting, so she listens to it.

"Griselda, what are you doing?" asks Miss. Faragonda joining the small group. "This is a party."

"I want to speak to miss. April on the subject of her classes," replies Griselda. "She is doing too well in every subject from day one. I want to know how she's doing it."

"To tell you the truth I am confused about that too," admits April. "Before I study I didn't know anything about the subject. But when I touch a book while thinking of the subject I need to learn I suddenly know it before even opening the book. That has been going on for as long as I can remember. I've just been passing it off as a photographic memory when people ask me that question. That other day when I first transformed I was focusing on what I've learned about the robot, the next thing I know, I have wings. I'm telling you all this so that you can help me understand what's going on." Once she's finished with her rant she lets out her breath she was holding. Suddenly a brooch in the shape of a pocket flashes on the right side of her chest and something that looks like a book bag flashes around her hips.

"What was that?" exclaims April.

"That my dear is a charmix," explains Miss. Faragonda. "Fairies get them when they've expressed something about themselves that is very hard to do. It will give you a power boost when you call upon it. As for what is going on with you I would guess is that your source of power comes from knowledge. You have the ability to absorb knowledge from anything you touch."

"Oh, this one I gotta have," thinks Crystal. She makes herself look like another Alfea student before turning visible and pretends to stumble into April.

"Oh, I'm sorry," says Crystal as she pockets the crystal containing a copy of April's power to absorb knowledge.

"No, it's OK," responds April. Crystal leaves April and the two Alfea staff members to seek out her next target.

"Great," cheers Crystal in her head as she returns to being invisible. "With this I'll be able to hunt down a way to bring back The Twix. They are the true dark witches of all the realms." She spots Daphne, who she knows were The Winx's adviser during their last encounter with The Twix.

"Hm, let's see what she knows about my question," Crystal thinks with an evil smile on her face. She uses her newest ability on Daphne. And learns that The Legendarium book and key are with Eldora and Selina on Earth. She leaves Daphne dazed, as a side effect of the knowledge drain, while she goes to the stage where The Winx are leaving to take a break. She appears in the same disguise and produces a pen and enough sheets of paper for them to sign. She shakes each of their hands before handing them a slip of paper for an autograph. As they sign them Crystal pockets the crystal containing copies of their powers over their elements. Afterwards Crystal takes the signed paper slips and leaves the school invisible while Miss. Faragonda recites a speech so that she doesn't get caught in the same prank she set up for the unsuspecting fairies and heroes. A while more she leaves for Cloud Tower as the screams of fairies and heroes rings through the air and The Winx Club trying to calm down the chaos in the ball room. The screams were caused by the potion that Crystal rigged to fall on their heads that will make everyone see the things they think is the grossest thing in the world.


End file.
